Sasuke Uchiwa
Sasuke Uchiwa (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) est un personnage principal dans la série. Il a été initialement thumb|Sasukeprésenté comme un protagoniste, un membre de Konoha appartenant à l'Équipe Kakashi. Au cours de la série, il devint de plus en plus sombre, aboutissant à une alliance avec l'Akatsuki, devenant l’un des personnages les plus dynamiques de la série. Sasuke est également l’un des membres survivants du clan Uchiwa, avec Tobi. thumb|Sasuke et Naruto Histoire Sasuke est le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et son épouse Mikoto, et nommé comme Sasuke Sarutobi, le père de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sasuke grandit dans l’ombre de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa. Itachi était un prodige reconnu qui était considéré par le clan Uchiwa comme un génie, et dont le travail était de renforcer les liens entre le village et le clan. Le père de Sasuke en particulier, avait le plus grand intérêt pour Itachi. Itachi, d’autre part, était plutôt ambivalent et curieusement suivant un chemin contradictoire avec son clan, allant jusqu’à s’intéresser à l’entrainement et aux progrès de Sasuke comme ninja alors que même leur père n’y prêtait attention, mais il ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke. Même après son inscription à l’Académie ninja, Sasuke était encore incapable d’échapper à l’ombre Itachi. Bien qu’il était toujours noté comme le meilleur élève de sa classe, Sasuke ne bénéficiait d’aucune reconnaissance de son père, qui comparait la réussite de Sasuke à celle de son frère aîné. Les relations d’Itachi avec son père se détériorèrent encore après qu’Itachi fut interrogé par les autres membres du clan Uchiwa sur le suicide de son meilleur ami, Shisui Uchiwa. Comme le comportement d’Itachi était devenu de plus en plus bizarre, le père de Sasuke commença à passer plus de temps avec Sasuke, et commença à lui enseigner Katon - Boule de feu suprême, un jutsu commun de la famille considéré comme un signe de la venue à l’âge de la majorité dans le clan Uchiwa. Lorsque Sasuke commença à essayer d’effectuer les jutsus, il n’arrivait à produire qu’une petite flamme et après cela, un peu de fumée. Son père dit qu’Itachi fut capable de le faire à sa première tentative à l’âge de Sasuke, ce qui le déçut. Plus tard, après une semaine d’entrainement, Sasuke (moins de 7 ans à l’époque) effectua le jutsu devant de son père, lui prouvant que lui aussi était un génie et il reçut enfin la reconnaissance de son père. Le père de Sasuke lui dit qu’il pouvait désormais porter fièrement l’emblème du clan sur le dos. Suite à cela, Sasuke reçut également un sévère avertissement de ne pas suivre les traces d’Itachi plus tard, le surprenant puisque avant cela, on lui avait dit de lui ressembler ; et son père montra qu’il était fier de Sasuke pour la première fois de la même manière qu’il le fit avec Itachi. thumb|264px|Mort d'Itachi Peu de temps après, Itachi tua chaque membre du clan Uchiwa, n’épargnant que Sasuke, disant qu’il n’était même pas digne d’être tué. En outre, Itachi lui dit : « Tu as toujours voulu me surpasser. C’est pourquoi je vais te laisser vivre ... si tu veux me tuer, alors hais-moi, méprise-moi ... et par tous les moyens fuis, accroche-toi à ta misérable vie. ». Itachi révéla également à Sasuke où était le lieu secret de réunion des Uchiwa, et suggéra à Sasuke d’y aller pour apprendre ce qu’est la véritable histoire et le but du Sharingan. Il lui dit que pour éveiller son Mangekyô Sharingan, il devait tuer la personne avec qui il était le plus proche, et que quand il aurait les mêmes yeux que lui, il pourrait se battre contre lui. Sasuke pensa qu’il s’était évanoui après cela, mais plus tard, se souvint qu’il avait réussi à se remettre debout, éveilla son Sharingan et poursuivit Itachi. En arrivant à lui, il vit son frère verser une larme. Il neutralisa ensuite Sasuke, qui se réveilla à l’hôpital ne se souvenant que ce qu’Itachi voulait de lui. thumb|Naruto Vs Sasuke Apparence Sasuke a les cheveux noirs hérissés avec une teinte bleue, qui s’allongent à mesure que l’histoire progresse, et les yeux couleur onyx. Il a la peau plus claire que celle de son frère aîné, Itachi. Comme beaucoup d’autres membres de son clan, ses cheveux s’écartent sur les deux côtés de son visage encadrant à peu près ses joues. Un thème récurrent dans son apparence, c’est qu’il est considéré comme très beau par presque toutes les filles proches de son âge. Au début de la partie I, la tenue de Sasuke était composée d’une chemise à manches courtes bleue avec un col haut et le symbole du clan Uchiwa sur le dos, et de chauffe-bras blancs et un bermuda blanc. Dans la dernière étape de l’examen des chûnins, il portait une tenue en une seule pièce noire, avec beaucoup de petites ceintures qui ornaient son bras gauche et des bandes similaires autour des deux jambes, mais finalement il revint à ses vêtements d’origine, en raison de la difficulté des créateurs à dessiner la version en noir sur une base régulière. Au fur et à mesure que l’histoire progressait, le symbole des Uchiwa devint plus en plus petit. Dans l’ensemble, Sasuke a une ressemblance frappante avec Izuna Uchiwa. Initialement, Sasuke portait un bandeau frontal bleu avec le symbole de Konoha sur la plaque métallique. Après avoir subi une deuxième défaite contre Itachi, Sasuke cessa de le porter pendant un certain temps. Il la remit pendant la deuxième moitié du combat contre Naruto à la Vallée de la fin, le laissant tomber à la fin. Après cela, Sasuke ne porta plus de bandeau. Dans la partie II, Sasuke grandit sensiblement au cours des deux ans et demi et devint plus musclé. Il était d’abord vêtu d’une chemise blanche à manches longues qui était ouverte au niveau du torse, avec une version plus petite du symbole des Uchiwa sur son col. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un tissu bleu suspendu à mi-hauteur de son estomac jusqu’aux genoux. Il portait également une ceinture en corde violette autour de sa taille, noué en arc, dans lequel il transporte son épée. Après avoir combattu Deidara, il passa à une chemise gris foncé sans manche. Ses protège-bras ont également été supprimés, et il commença à porter des bandages sur les poignets, sous lesquels il portait des bracelets avec des sceaux spéciaux où il rangeait ses shurikens. Il porta également un manteau avec cela. Après avoir rencontré et battu Itachi, il revêtit une chemise grise à manches courtes à col montant similaire en apparence à la chemise bleue qu’il portait souvent dans la partie I, avec une fermeture éclair ouverte à la mi-poitrine. Il porte également des chauffe-poignets bleus. Il porta brièvement un manteau de l’Akatsuki. Un autre trait remarquable est que, avec ce nouvel équipement, Sasuke commença à laisser pendre ses cheveux sur son front. Le symbole des Uchiwa sur le dos de son costume revint à sa taille d’origine depuis son combat contre Itachi. Après avoir rencontré Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki et reçu une partie de ses pouvoirs, Sasuke possédait un croissant de lune noir sur la paume de sa main gauche ainsi qu'un œil gauche semblable à celui de Jûbi. Compétences Sharingan Sasuke utilisa pour la première fois le sharingan avec un tomoe quand il avait 7 ans, lors du massacre des Uchiwa par son frère, alors qu’il était sur le point de s’évanouir, il se ressaisit et lança deux kunaïs sur le bandeau d’Itachi avant de s’évanouir. Il utilisa le sharingan avec deux tomoes lors de son combat contre Haku. À partir de ce moment là, il copia plusieurs techniques ou styles de combat, notamment la fleur de lotus de Lee alors qu’il ne l’avait vu à l’action qu’une fois et il imita même le style de Lee après juste un mois d’entrainement intensif. Il utilisa le sharingan avec les trois tomoes lors de son combat contre Naruto. Grâce à cela, il put voir les mouvements de son adversaire et donc les contrer et riposter efficacement. Il put aussi utiliser de puissants sorts de Genjutsu et voir le chakra à sa couleur. Il put même entrer dans le corps de Naruto là où était Kyûbi et sceller la puissance de ce dernier grâce à son sharingan. Kyûbi le complimenta et lui parla du chakra encore plus maléfique que le sien et la puissance de sa pupille. Il dit également qu’il lui évoquait le Madara Uchiwa d’autrefois. Mangekyô Sharingan Il utilisa le Kaleidoscope après son combat contre Itachi. Il apprit vite ses nouveaux pouvoirs sous l’égide de « Madara ». Avec le combat contre Hachibi, il maitrisa Amaterasu et fut apte à éteindre les flammes grâce à son œil alors que même Itachi en était incapable. Il montra encore sa supériorité à Itachi sur le contrôle d’Amaterasu contre le Raikage en manipulant les flammes pour en faire un bouclier. Il utilisa « Les arcanes lunaires » seulement à deux reprises : une fois contre Hachibi, où il emprisonna son corps avec des piques mais qui échoua à cause de son contrôle parfait de son Bijû, et deux fois contre Danzô où il fit apparaitre Itachi et le brûla avec Amaterasu, et une autre fois où il le vainquit en lui faisant croire qu’Izanagi était toujours activé. Mais son contrôle sur les arcanes lunaires n’était pas encore du niveau de celui d’Itachi n'étant pas capable de modifier la perception du temps et cette maîtrise est considérée par Danzô comme aussi différente de celle d'Itachi que la terre et le ciel. Susanô. Il utilisa Susanô pour la première fois contre Gaara, Kankurô, Temari et Darui. Il était dans un premier temps incomplet mais il le compléta contre Danzô à cause d’une explosion de colère. Contre le Raikage, il utilisa le squelette de Susanô pour se protéger de son Taijutsu. Contre Danzô, il pouvait lancer des flèches très rapides, assez pour le forcer à utiliser tout le temps Izanagi. Contre Kakashi, encore à cause d’une explosion de colère, il le compléta presque, mais à cause de l’utilisation excessive de ses yeux, il n’y parvint pas. Cependant, on remarque que le Susanô final de Sasuke ressemble trait pour trait à celui d’Itachi et qu’il avait un bouclier semblable au miroir de Yata du Susanô final d’Itachi, et une gourde comme celle d’Itachi. Dans le manga, tout ceci n’est pas visible mais dans l’anime oui. Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan thumb Susanô ultime de Sasuke Il demanda ensuite les yeux d’Itachi que Tobi lui implanta. Après un certain temps, Sasuke en eut assez d’attendre et tua Zetsu blanc, qui essayait de l’empêcher de sortir, avec un sabre fait de flammes d’Amaterasu ce qui consuma Zetsu. On vit alors que le Susanô de Sasuke avait en quelque sorte subit une évolution d’un niveau supérieur, bien au-delà de tous ses anciens Susanô. Celui de Sasuke possède désormais une épée semblable à celle d’Itachi mais faîte de flammes d’Amaterasu, un bouclier impressionnant et gigantesque de couleur claire et une boule noire inquiétante contenant des flammes noires, qu'il peut utiliser pour créer des projectiles de Susanô faits en flammes d’Amaterasu. Il peut également donner à Susanô une partie inférieure, lui donnant un taille semblable à celle d'un bijû et une puissance semblable en stabilisant son Susanô. Il peut également créer une paire d'ailes pour voler. Il est une des rares personnes à avoir éveillé un Mangekyô Sharingan du même calibre à celui de Madara, celui-ci soupçonnant une relation plus proche que le sang entre eux deux. Rinnegan Après avoir reçu une partie des pouvoirs du Rikudô Sennin car celui-ci se sentit coupable de n'avoir pas assez consacré de temps à son fils ainé, Indra, et à avoir donné tout son temps au fils cadet, Asura, l'œil gauche de Sasuke devint presque semblable à celui de Jûbi. Il semble pouvoir se téléporter sur une certaine distance ou téléporter des objets comme son épée. Il peut également voir les ombres de Madara crées par le Rimbo - Hengoku mais ne peut pas les toucher sans utiliser le chakra du Rikudô Sennin. Partie I Épisodes d’introduction Lors de la formation de l’équipe 7, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke furent contraints de s’allier. Sasuke essaya de les éviter tous les deux, mais il restait entrainé dans les avances romantiques de Sakura et les tentatives de Naruto de le surpasser. En conséquence, Kakashi leur fit subir l’épreuve des clochettes, les trois membres des l’équipe étant chargés de prendre les deux clochettes qu’il gardait sur sa personne. Sasuke essaya de prendre une clochette par lui-même, ignorant Sakura et Naruto, et il réussissait mieux que qui que ce soit. Toujours sans succès, il fut contraint de se regrouper avec son équipe. Ensemble, ils réalisèrent que le véritable objectif du test était d’apprendre à placer le travail d’équipe au-dessus de la réussite de la mission, et, ce faisant, ils réussirent l’épreuve. La première mission majeure de Sasuke consistait à escorter le bâtisseur de ponts, Tazuna, à son domicile dans le pauvre Pays des vagues. Peu de temps après son départ, Sasuke montra une habileté exceptionnelle quand ils furent attaqués par les Frères Démons, et se moqua même de Naruto pour avoir été choqué et inutile au cours de cette rencontre. Lorsque plus tard, ils avaient un exercice de grimpe d’arbres pour améliorer le contrôle de leur chakra, il réussit à rester en tête devant Naruto pendant un bon bout de temps, mais, comme Naruto commençait à rattraper son retard, ils commencèrent à repousser leurs limites. En améliorant ses compétences, Sasuke était presque capable de rivaliser avec Haku, qui était extrêmement dangereux en raison de son extrême rapidité et dextérité. C’est au cours de cette bataille que Sasuke réveilla l’héritage de son clan, le Sharingan, et même son abnégation à se mettre entre l’attaque de Haku et Naruto pour protéger ce dernier. Bien qu’il ait affirmé que son corps avait réagit tout seul, ses actions montrèrent qu’il était prêt à se mettre en danger de mort pour l’amitié qu’il avait pour Naruto. Bien qu’il semblait que Sasuke était mort au combat, il révéla plus tard qu’il fut simplement mis dans un état de mort temporaire. Examen de sélection des Chûnins Avant le début de l’examen des chûnins, Sasuke se battit contre Rock Lee, qui vainquit facilement la puissance de son Sharingan à travers une étonnante démonstration de vitesse et de ses prouesses en taijutsu, car si l’utilisateur ne peut pas observer la cible, le Sharingan est inutile. Toutefois, avant que le coup de grâce ne soit porté, Gaï Maito interrompit le match et punit son élève bien-aimé pour avoir tenté d’utiliser un jutsu interdit dans un combat normal. Dans la première partie de l’examen, Sasuke se rendit compte que, pour réussir à l’examen écrit, il était nécessaire de tricher sans se faire prendre, que les tests de l’examen écrit servaient à évaluer la capacité des ninjas à collecter des informations. Sasuke utilisa le Sharingan pour copier les mouvements d’un étudiant devant de lui, effectivement pour copier les réponses. Dans le second test de l’examen des chûnins dans la Forêt de la Mort, Sasuke fut attaqué par Orochimaru. Reconnaissant qu’ils n’étaient pas de taille devant Orochimaru, Sasuke essaya de se rendre. Cependant, Naruto l’arrêta, en attaquant Orochimaru indépendamment de la nette différence de force, et fit la morale à Sasuke comme ce dernier l’avait déjà fait à Naruto. Cela poussa Sasuke à l’action, lui donnant la volonté de vaincre Orochimaru. Impressionné, Orochimaru mit son sceau maudit dans le cou de Sasuke pendant la bataille comme une récompense, ce qui provoqua tant de douleur que Sasuke tomba inconscient. Comme le sceau se synchronise avec son corps, il fit des cauchemars, et, quand il se réveilla, fut submergé par son pouvoir. Il sauva immédiatement Sakura de l’attaque d’un genin du Son, les vainquit sans effort et alla même jusqu’à briser les bras de Zaku. Reconnaissant que le sceau maudit l’avait apparemment corrompu, Sakura l’enlassa et lui demanda de s’arrêter. Il céda, et le sceau s’atténua. Sasuke fut surpris par sa soudaine force. Dans la partie II, Sasuke se révéla avoir sauvé Karin d’un ours au cours de la deuxième phase, mais il la laissa seule car il n’avait pas besoin de son parchemin. Lors de la phase préliminaire à le dernière épreuve, Sasuke eu comme adversaire Yoroï Akadô. Avant que le combat ne commence, Kakashi avertit Sasuke que si son sceau maudit sortait de tout contrôle, ce qui se passerait s’il utilisait son Sharingan, il interviendrait immédiatement, le disqualifiant donc de la compétition. Le combat commença contre Yoroi qui absorba le peu de chakra qu’il restait à Sasuke avec ses mains ; de plus, Sasuke commença à avoir une douleur constante à cause de son sceau maudit. N'ayant qu’une option, et se souvenant de sa rencontre précédente avec Rock Lee, Sasuke utilisa la fureur du lion. Yoroi fut vaincu et Sasuke accéda à la phase suivante. Après sa victoire, Kakashi pris soin de sceller le sceau maudit de Sasuke, mais lui rappela que le scellement ne resterait actif qu’aussi longtemps que Sasuke le voulait. Pas convaincu que ses paroles sauraient dissuader Sasuke d’activer le sceau maudit, et de voir Orochimaru comme une source d’énergie, Kakashi profita du mois précédant la phase finale pour lui enseigner le Chidori. Dans le même temps, sachant que Sasuke serait face à Gaara, il contribua à augmenter la vitesse de Sasuke allant jusqu’à égaler celle de Rock Lee. Après être arrivé en retard à son combat contre Gaara, Sasuke démontra les fruits de son entrainement, parvenant même à briser les défenses de Gaara et à le blesser. Avant que le combat ne puisse finir, il fut interrompu par le début de l’attaque d’Orochimaru sur Konoha. Invasion de Konoha Avec le début de l’invasion, Gaara fuit le village avec son frère et sa sœur, et Sasuke fut envoyé après eux par Genma. Sasuke les poursuivit et, après les batailles de courte durée contre Kankurô et Temari, Sasuke rattrapa et combattit Gaara. Sasuke utilisa son Chidori, une fois de plus dans l’intention de blesser Gaara, qui maintenant avait commencé à se transformer dans sa forme de Shukaku. En revanche, la transformation permit à Gaara de rapidement récupérer de l’attaque, mettant Sasuke sur la défensive depuis qu’il n’avait plus assez de chakra en réserve pour utiliser à nouveau son Chidori. Avec la volonté de plus en plus forte de Gaara de le tuer, Sasuke n’eut pas d’autre choix que de puiser dans le sceau maudit afin d’utiliser un autre Chidori. Toutefois, cela n’eut aucun effet contre Gaara, et Sasuke tomba d’épuisement. Incapable de bouger, Sasuke fut sauvé par l’arrivée rapide de Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke regarda le combat de Naruto avec Gaara se dérouler, et devint jaloux de Naruto une fois qu’il remporta la victoire. Recherche de Tsunade Après l’invasion ratée, Sasuke alla voir Kakashi, mais quand il arriva à la maison de son maître, il trouva Kakashi dans le coma. Bien que personne dans la pièce n’était prête à dire à Sasuke ce qui s’était passé, Aoba Yamashiro arriva peu après et laissa échapper qu’Itachi était revenu au village à la recherche de Naruto. Déterminé à trouver Itachi et pour sauver Naruto (par ordre de priorité), Sasuke se hâta et constata qu’Itachi était déjà là. Malgré tous ses efforts, y compris l’utilisation du Chidori, aucune de ses attaques n’avait été en mesure de frapper Itachi. Itachi tourmenta physiquement et mentalement Sasuke, le dénigrant d’être encore trop faible, laissant Sasuke avec une fracture du poignet et de l’esprit. Sasuke tomba ensuite dans le coma comme Kakashi, emprisonné dans la techniqe des Arcanes lunaires d’Itachi. Gaï ramena Sasuke à Konoha, cependant, il ne récupéra pas avant l’arrivée de Tsunade à Konoha. Pays du Thé Dans l’anime, après la récupération de Sasuke du Tsukuyomi d’Itachi, l’équipe 7 fut chargée d’une mission dans le pays du thé sans Kakashi. Pendant la mission, ils rencontrèrent Idate Morino, leur client, qu’ils devaient protéger durant sa course dans le Pays du thé. Vers la fin de la course, ils rencontrèrent également Aoï Rokushô, qui les avait attaqués. Le Chidori de Sasuke fut inefficace contre l’épée de la foudre d’Aoï ; lui faisant seulement une fissure. À la fin, Idate remporta la course et l’équipe 7 quitta le Pays du thé, et Sasuke retourna à l’hôpital pour ses blessures pendant le combat contre Aoï. Contrairement à d’autres épisodes hors-série, cet arc affecta l’histoire, car elle donna une raison de plus à Sasuke d’être irrité par le fait que Naruto devenait plus fort. Les mots d’Aoï sur Sasuke, considéré comme le membre le plus faible du clan Uchiwa, agirent également comme un catalyseur dans le désir de Sasuke d’acquérir plus de pouvoir. Mission de récupération de Sasuke Rageux qu’Itachi soit encore beaucoup plus fort que lui, et envieux du fait que Naruto était devenu plus fort dans un si court laps de temps, Sasuke provoqua Naruto en duel. Bien qu’ils furent arrêtés par Kakashi, leur bref échange fut suffisant pour démontrer que le Rasengan de Naruto avait été plus préjudiciable que le Chidori de Sasuke. Kakashi le raisonna sur l’utilisation du Chidori sur ses propres amis, mais, avant que les paroles de Kakashi ne l’empêchent de sombrer, Sasuke fut confronté au Quartet du Son d’Orochimaru, chacun d’entre eux avait son propre sceau maudit. Surpris par leurs capacités, qu’ils prétendaient avoir reçu d’Orochimaru, ceux-ci proposèrent à Sasuke de les accompagner au repaire d’Orochimaru afin qu’il puisse devenir plus fort. Pour obtenir le pouvoir qu’il désirait désespérément, Sasuke décida d’accepter l’offre d’Orochimaru, tournant le dos à Konoha par la même occasion. Avant qu’il ne quitte le village, Sakura le trouva, et comprit très vite l’ampleur de ce qu’il allait faire. Désespérée à l’idée de perdre Sasuke, Sakura ne fit rien et tout ce qu’elle put faire, ce fut de confesser son amour pour lui et même de lui offrir son aide pour se venger d’Itachi. Les derniers mots, pleins de mystères, que Sasuke dit à Sakura avant de partir furent : « Sakura… merci pour tout. ». Sasuke partit avec le Quartet du Son, qui peu de temps après firent évoluer son sceau maudit à son deuxième stade, un processus qui le laissa inconscient pendant la plupart des batailles contre l’Équipe de récupération de Sasuke. Peu de temps après que Sasuke se soit réveillé, il fut retrouvé par Naruto. Sasuke fut heureux de voir Naruto; après le massacre du clan Uchiwa, Itachi avait dit à Sasuke qu’il ne serait en mesure de rivaliser avec lui qu’après avoir obtenu le Mangekyô Sharingan, ce qui ne pouvait être atteint qu’en tuant son meilleur ami, qui n’était autre que Naruto pour Sasuke. Naruto refusa que Sasuke fasse cela ainsi que les autres raisons pour poursuivre Orochimaru, préférant plutôt ramener Sasuke au village, par la force s’il le fallait. Ils engagèrent ensuite une bataille, avec Sasuke ayant initialement l’avantage grâce à son sceau maudit et son Sharingan. Quand il réussit à percer l’épaule droite de Naruto avec son Chidori, le chakra du démon-renard à neuf queues lui donna un coup pour protéger Naruto, lui donnant une augmentation de puissance massive. Avec le chakra de Kyûbi, Naruto se jeta rapidement sur Sasuke dans une tentative de le frapper. Sasuke rétorqua simplement à Naruto qu’il n’avait jamais pu comprendre ce que c’était que de perdre des membres de sa famille car il n'avait jamais eu de parent. Naruto raisonna Sasuke sur le fait qu’il était comme un frère pour lui, donc il ne le laisserait pas détruire ce lien. Le Sharingan de Sasuke évolua à son dernier stade à ce moment-là, faisant pencher la bataille en faveur de Sasuke parce qu’il était capable de prédire les mouvements de Naruto. Le chakra de Kyûbi vint de nouveau au secours de Naruto, l’enveloppant dans un bouclier de chakra en forme de renard et renforçant son pouvoir une fois de plus. Avec le bouclier de chakra de Kyûbi, Naruto fut de nouveau meilleur que Sasuke, même avec son sceau maudit actif. Pour contrer la puissance de Naruto, Sasuke activa le deuxième stade de son sceau maudit, obtint une figure démoniaque avec une paire d’énormes mains, comme des ailes, sortant de son dos. Naruto attaqua avec son Rasengan (renforcé par le chakra de Kyûbi) et Sasuke avec son Chidori (plus puissant grâce au Sceau Maudit). Lors de l’impact, un dôme massif d’énergie noire se forma autour d’eux. Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Naruto à la dernière seconde (au lieu de l’empaler avec ce qu’il lui restait de son Chidori) et l’assomma, tandis que Naruto choisit de rayer le bandeau frontal de Sasuke, chose que Sasuke avait dit qu’il ne serait pas capable de faire au début du combat. Après que le dôme d’énergie se dissipa, on vit Sasuke être le vainqueur, debout près de Naruto inconscient. Il voulut tuer Naruto, mais il réalisa que cela était exactement ce qu’Itachi voulait qu’il fasse et il décida de ne plus suivre les conseils de son frère. Laissant derrière lui son bandeau frontal rayé, qui était tombé après la dernière attaque de Naruto ; Sasuke reprit son chemin pour se rendre au repaire d’Orochimaru. Ce faisant, Sasuke se résolut à dépasser Itachi à sa manière, au lieu de suivre les mêmes méthodes qu’Itachi utilisait. Pays de la Mer Dans l’anime, au cours des missions que fit Naruto entre Sasuke qui part et les Shippûden, Sasuke fut brièvement vu aux cotés d’Orochimaru parlant à Amachi. Il portait une tenue blanche, soit la même tenue qu’il avait quand il rejoignit Oto. Nous vîmes sa personnalité changer, ainsi que son Sharingan, puis il partit avec Orochimaru, dans le corps de Genyûmaru, avant que les ninjas de Konoha venus au pays, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame dirigés par Anko Mitarashi n’arrivent. Arc Pré-ShippûdenModifier Il fit une brève apparition à la fin de l'épisode 202 (Top 5 des meilleurs combats). Il fut vu aux côtés d'Orochimaru, n'ayant aucune envie de participer à l'émission de Naruto et Sakura, voulant plutôt aller s'entraîner avec Orochimaru. Partie II Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Sasuke avait quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Il suivit un entrainement rigoureux afin de gagner en puissance, et assouvir sa vengeance. Il était plus arrogant que jamais, et son égoïsme n’avait d’égal que son talent. Lorsqu’il revit Naruto et Sakura, il fut complètement indifférent. Il était même prêt à se battre contre eux et les tuer pour voir s’il était devenu assez fort. Une simple démonstration suffit pour voir que Sasuke était devenu un ninja très puissant... Saï et Sasuke Sasuke rencontra Saï dans le repaire d’Orochimaru et démontra sa nouvelle maitrise du sharingan à l’aide d’un genjutsu. Il partit ensuite se reposer dans sa chambre. Pendant que l’Équipe Kakashi le cherchait, Saï et Naruto se séparèrent. Saï finit par retrouver Sasuke et le captura mais celui-ci se libéra dans une explosion. Il retrouva Sakura et Naruto et les attaqua. Alors que Kyûbi tenta de persuader Naruto de libérer sa puissance, Sasuke entra dans l’esprit de Naruto grâce à son sharingan et repoussa l’influence de Kyûbi. Alors qu’il tentait d’exécuter une technique sur l’Équipe Kakashi, il fut arrêté par Orochimaru et partit avec lui et Kabuto. Sanbi Poursuite d’Itachi Il décida qu’Orochimaru ne lui apporterait plus rien et décide le tuer avant de partir car il cherchait à voler son corps. Après un bref combat entre Sasuke et la vrai forme d’Orochimaru, celui-ci l’enferme dans une dimension où a lieu le transfert d’âme mais Sasuke se libéra de l’emprise d’Orochimaru pendant le rituel de transfert d’âme et parvint à piéger le Sannin dans son corps. Après ça, il libéra Suigetsu Hôzuki qui était prisonnier dans le repaire d’Orochimaru et partit chercher Karin dans la prison sud et Jûgo de la prison nord. Il fit un détour pour chercher le Kubikiribôchô sur la tombe de Zabuza au Pays des vagues. Karin tenta de séduire Sasuke et de le décider à abandonner Suigetsu et de partir avec elle pendant que celui-ci libérait les prisonniers de la prison sud. Elle se retrouve finalement à trouver un prétexte pour suivre Sasuke. Arrivés à la Prison Nord, ils firent tous les trois face aux prisonniers, tous porteurs du sceau maudit et qu’ils vainquirent sans problème. Jûgo attaqua Sasuke quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et Suigetsu affronta Jûgo en combat mais furent arrêtés par Sasuke. Il nomma son équipe formée Hebi et lui donna pour objectif de trouver Itachi. Pendant ses recherches, Sasuke fut déniché par Deidara et Tobi. En utilisant son Sharingan, Sasuke parvint à contrer la plupart des attaques de Deidara, rendant celui-ci fou de par sa haine préexistante envers le Sharingan, qui d’après lui était incapable de voir son art. Dans une ultime tentative, Deidara utilisa le C4 afin de faire sauter Sasuke et lui y compris. Cependant, Sasuke invoqua Manda pour se protéger de l’explosion, au prix de la vie du grand serpent. Après avoir récupéré de ses blessures, Sasuke et Hebi furent sur la piste d’un autre repaire de l’Akatsuki. Sasuke y trouva un clone de corbeaux d’Itachi, qui lui indiqua que leur confrontation finale aura lieu au repaire abandonné des Uchiwa, laissant le reste de Hebi derrière lui, en compagnie de Kisame. Une fois à l’intérieur, Itachi raconta à Sasuke l’histoire de leur clan, il lui parla de Madara Uchiwa et des pouvoirs du Mangekyô Sharingan. Une fois le récit terminé, les frères se livrèrent tout d’abord à un combat de genjutsus. Finalement, Sasuke en sortit victorieux après avoir repoussé avec succès les effets du Tsukoyomi. Ils se lancèrent alors dans un combat de ninjutsu. Durant la bataille, Itachi enflamma la zone à l’aide de l’Amaterasu et arriva presque à brûler Sasuke. Cependant, celui-ci parvint à survivre en utilisant une des techniques d’Orochimaru et surprit Itachi avec son gigantesque jutsu de foudre Kirin. Itachi y survit uniquement par l’utilisation de la troisième technique finale du Mangekyô Sharingan, Susanô. Ses dernières réserves de chakra ayant été épuisées par le Kirin, Sasuke fut à la merci d’Itachi, mais Orochimaru réapparut brutalement à travers une de ses invocations de serpent, dans une ultime tentative pour s’approprier le corps de Sasuke. Itachi le scella, à l’aide de Susanô, dans un genjutsu permanent, et malgré son état de faiblesse, continua de se diriger vers Sasuke, acculé. Censé cibler les yeux de Sasuke, il ne put que toucher son front des doigts afin de piéger sa pupille avant de tomber au sol, mort. Sasuke s’évanouit de fatigue quelques instants plus tard. Sasuke se réveilla dans une caverne, soigné par Tobi, qui se présenta sous le nom de Madara Uchiwa. Tobi essaya d’amadouer Sasuke en enlevant son masque, révélant ainsi son Sharingan, ce qui provoqua l’apparition du Mangekyô Sharingan, legué par d’Itachi, dans l’œil gauche de Sasuke et déclencha ainsi l’Amaterasu sur Tobi, qui se retira immédiatement dans l’obscurité de la caverne. Après s’être débarrassé des flammes noires, Tobi réapparut, songeant au fait qu’Itachi n’avait jamais cessé de le surprendre. Alors que Sasuke lui demanda de quoi il parlait, Madara révéla que vraisemblablement, Itachi avait fait en sorte qu’au premier regard posé sur son Sharingan, l’Amaterasu qu’il scella en Sasuke se déclenche. Sasuke l’accusant de dire n’importe quoi, Tobi dévoila que cette manigance avait pour but de le protéger, et devant le scepticisme de Sasuke, Tobi concéda que tout ce qu’il disait devait paraitre fou, mais lui assura que c’était la vérité, et se présenta à lui comme l’homme qui aida Itachi à massacrer le clan entier des Uchiwa. Tobi révéla alors à Sasuke le « véritable » Itachi, qu’il tua son clan sur ordre de Konoha, comment il joignit l’Akatsuki afin que les anciens ne l’oublient pas, et qu’en définitive, son seul et unique but était de préserver le village et son frère. Tout ce qu’il avait fait avait été pour s’assurer que Sasuke grandisse et devienne fort. Se rappelant alors son enfance et le frère affectueux qu’était Itachi, Sasuke développa son propre Mangekyô Sharingan. Il donna à Hebi le nouveau nom de Taka et fit le serment de détruire Konoha après avoir pleuré le grand frère de ses souvenirs. Recherche d'Hachibi Avant que Taka, anciennement Hebi, se lança dans un assaut contre Konoha, Tobi les convainquit de travailler avec l’Akatsuki. Il les envoya au Pays de la Foudre capturer le Démon Taureau à huit queues, où ils parvinrent à trouver son hôte, Killer Bee (l’Abeille tueuse). La tentative de capture débuta mal pour Taka, en effet Killer Bee battit Suigetsu et Jûgo à plate couture, et blessa Sasuke en empalant sa poitrine à l’aide de ses huit épées. Karin vint à son secours et le soigna, puis l’équipe décida de mener un assaut groupé. Devant l’efficacité de cette initiative, Killer Bee relâcha une grande quantité du chakra de Hachibi et s’entoura d’une enveloppe de chakra. Alors que Sasuke échoua dans sa tentative de piéger Killer B dans un genjutsu (dont il se débarrassa aisément), ce dernier réagit avec une force considérable, en utilisant le pouvoir de Hachibi pour déchiqueter la poitrine et le cou de Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke était à terre, Killer Bee se transforma intégralement en la bête scellée en lui, atteignant des proportions gigantesques. Suigetsu décida alors de se sacrifier afin de laisser le temps à Jûgo de soigner Sasuke en fusionnant des morceaux de sa chair avec la sienne. De peur que ses équipiers n’y passent, Sasuke déclencha son nouveau Mangekyô Sharingan et l’Amaterasu pour capturer Killer B. Saï déclara plus tard que suite à cet incident, Sasuke ne pourrait plus jamais être accepté en tant que citoyen de Konoha. Sasuke livra Killer B à Tobi avant de regrouper Taka. Plus tard, alors que Sasuke renversa un verre d’eau, il se rendit compte que sa vue se déteriorait. Il décida de le cacher à l’équipe. Alors qu’ils se reposaient, ils eurent à faire à un ninja de Kumo qui les avait suivis et le tuèrent. Catégorie:Naruto Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Masculin